


Mirror

by DonCoelho19



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Em partes, olhar para Allen era como olhar para um espelho. Ver outra pessoa, que como ele, era subestimado, superestimado, que as pessoas achavam que conheciam, mas que, na verdade, não sabiam de nada.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mirror

  
  


A semana tinha sido infernal, como toda semana em um escritório de advocacia era. Clientes gritavam, choram, esqueciam-se de pagar honorários, promotores faziam chantagens e juízes eram intransigentes. Sem contar que tecnicamente eles tinham que respeitar as leis. Na sexta à noite Yuu Kanda começava achar que algum tipo de macumba, mandinga, ou maldição, havia sido colocada sobre ele. Porque era azar demais para um advogado só. Todos os casos que pegara naquela semana envolviam mulheres ou homens histéricos, querendo divorcio, dinheiro do marido, a guarda de crianças choronas; e um monte de objetos estranhos que ele nunca havia imaginado que um conjugue quisesse não se livrar.

De repente havia ouvido seu celular tocar, assim que colocara seus pés em seu adorável apartamento no centro de Paris. Não conhecia o número, mas diante da sua falta de sorte dos últimos tempos poderia ser um bandido dizendo que havia sequestrado seus pais.Então atendeu ao telefone e ouviu uma voz sonsa do outro lado da linha. Não eram os sequestradores, era muito pior. Era sua chefe.

No começo da madrugada de sábado para domingo Kanda retirou os óculos do rosto cansado ao sentar-se no banco confortável do expresso. Depois da viajem da França até Lisboa, na madrugada anterior, para comparecer a uma única reunião, a volta para casa se mostrava ainda mais cansativa. Não entedia porque aquele demônio encarnado, que era sua chefa, lhe fizera atravessar três países da Europa apenas para ir a uma única reunião, mas lá estava ele.

Admitia que estava indignado. Poderia ter sido uma vídeo conferência, poderia ter sido outra pessoa a ir, poderia ter sido ela a ir; poderia ser que ela não tivesse lhe avisado na sexta que a reunião era sábado, fazendo com que ele perdesse seu precioso fim de semana. Não que não gostasse do seu trabalho, era um dos melhores advogados da Europa, e mesmo que, vez ou outra, tivesse uma semana infernal como fora aquela, no geral, amava seu trabalho. O trabalho era praticamente sua vida. Mas depois de cinco dias trabalhando incessavelmente com aqueles clientes absurdamente irritantes, era bom ter uma folga. Comer uma boa comida, tomar um chá, ler um bom livro, meditar. Até observar as flores estava ótimo.

Não importava o quanto os colegas achassem que não, que ele não era uma pessoal normal, que não se cansava, ás vezes tudo o que precisava era de calma, e um tempo para si. Eles o viam como um deus cruel, sempre pronto para mandá-lo deixar de conversa e ir trabalhar. Inumano e incapaz de amar. Não era verdade, é claro, mas não importa qual seja a verdade, as pessoas veem aquilo que querem ver.

A dor de cabeça e nos olhos pesava sobre o moreno e nada poderia lhe deixar mais feliz, naquele momento, do que se ele conseguisse dormir naquele trem noturno. Pagara por conforto, rapidez, e talvez um pouco pela beleza do meio de transporte e da paisagem lá fora. E era isso que estava recebendo naquele momento. Sinceramente, como dizia o poeta, o dinheiro só não comprava aquilo que ninguém estava interessado em comprar.

Planejava o que fazer quando chegasse em casa, quando o trem começou a se mover. Passaria o domingo todo, de preferência, dormindo e descansando. Segunda já estaria pronto para uma nova semana corrida, para divorciar quem queria ser divorciado, tirar da prisão quem precisava, e colocar uns em cárcere. Fechou os olhos, sem se incomodar com a bela paisagem noturna europeia e conseguiu o que queria ao cair na inconsciência.

Seu sono não foi conturbado, como era o habitual, caiu no nada e lá ficou, sem sonhos. Infelizmente foi acordado – ao que lhe pareceu ser rápido demais – pela entrada de outro passageiro no seu compartimento. Quase amaldiçoou o recém chegado, e o fato de não ter comprado um compartimento individual, mas repensou o caso.

O recém chegado era definitivamente diferente. Tinha olhos e cabelos muito claros, prateados, uma cicatriz fina sobre o olho esquerdo, um sorriso de criança boba e um corpo diminuto e bem feito. Era bonito e Kanda não estava acostumado a achar pessoas bonitas. Não que elas não fosse, ou que ele não notasse, era só que não se importava em nada com o fato. Não achava que era uma informação suficientemente importante para ser guardada em seu córtex cerebral.

Percebeu que já deveriam estar na Espanha, pelo horário demonstrado no relógio analógico que descansava em seu pulso. Deuses, mal havia percebido que havia dormido, e muito menos que havia acordado. Fora tão rápido, e ainda sentia-se tão cansado.

– Olá – o recém chegado disse, tinha uma voz quase melódica e ao sentar-se no banco a sua frente lhe sorriu. Ah sim, tinha que responder.

– Boa noite – ajeitou-se no banco, nem havia percebido o jeito torto que havia cochilado. Teria sorte se não tivesse problemas ou dores na coluna depois.

– Está indo para onde? – levantou uma sobrancelha negra e fina diante da curiosidade alheia, mas o garoto só parecia estar tentar puxar conversa. Ele se aconchegou todo sua baixa estatura no banco, dobrou as pernas, puxou um cobertor do compartimento de cima e lhe sorriu. Teve que retribuir, o outro era a imagem perfeita de uma criança que viaja pela primeira vez sem os pais, e está animado demais para não falar e compartilhar toda a alegria.

– Paris – respondeu calmo, ainda observando o outro e seus hábitos infantis – Aliás, meu nome é Kanda. Yuu Kanda. – o outro voltou a sorrir genuinamente, os olhos cinzentos sorriam junto com os olhos, mas parecia haver algo de errado com eles. Não na constituição, é claro, eles tinham um arredondamento, puxando na ponta, que combinava com o rosto de elfo do dono. Era algo mais pessoal. O cinza poderia tanto esconder quanto clarear as coisas. Como advogado aquele era uma jogada velha, olhar nos olho das pessoas, contração de pupilas, tiques, manias, piscares, entendia bem. Olhos assim ele não entendia. Pareciam espelhos.

– O meu é Allen. Allen Walker – o menor ofereceu a mão, a qual ele se inclinou para apertar rapidamente – Eu também estou indo para Paris. Você mora lá?

– Sim.

– Você não parece francês.

– Você também não – pronto era aquilo. O cinza que as segundos lhe mostrou alegria e contentamento genuíno agora escondia o que sua frase trouxera ao outro. Lembranças ruins? Coisas que ele não tinha o interesse de lembrar? Sorriu para o menor, relaxando no banco. Não havia nada que gostasse mais do que um bom enigma.

Sua vida tomou um rumo diferente do esperado de quando era uma criança. Esperava se tornar um advogado e salvar as pessoas. Fazer um mundo onde ninguém precisasse morrer. Claro que aquilo era tolice, via agora. Mas continuava tentando, e a vida batia na sua cara, o transformando em um cara ainda mais fechado do que já era, e talvez um pouco frio. Enigmas e coisas que ele não entendia lhe traziam um pouco daquela velha chama, daquele jovem idealista. Gostaria de nunca perder aquele animação sobre as coisas, que lhe acometia às vezes. Gostaria de nunca se tornar um advogado corruptível. Não sabia bem que caminho tomara agora que descobrira como a vida era dura, só estava seguindo. Não sabia bem o que queria ser, mas sabia o que não queria se tornar.

– Mas você quase não tem sotaque algum – comentou com o menor, que ainda estava calado – Poderia se passar por um francês

Allen sorriu, um sorriso enorme e verdadeiro, com as tristezas nos olhos claro sendo esquecidas por um instante.

– Desculpe te dizer isso, mas você não passa por um francês – ele disse, em um tom de brincadeira, sorrindo, e mexendo os pezinhos debaixo da coberta. Parecia infantil, parecia doce. De longe parecia inocente.

Yuu sorriu para o jovem. Sabendo que qualquer pré conceito feito sobre aquele garoto seria mentira, seria errado. Provavelmente até o fato de achar que ele era jovem. Em partes, olhar para Allen era como olhar para um espelho. Ver outra pessoa, que como ele, era subestimado, superestimado, que as pessoas achavam que conheciam, mas que, na verdade, não sabiam de nada.

Ajeitou-se no banco, sentindo-se relaxar. Mesmo que fosse madrugada alta lá fora ele estava acordado. Ele estava ansioso e cheio de vida, naquele momento. Queria decifrar quem era aquele homem. Então sorrindo acenou com a cabeça em concordância com a afirmação anterior que o outro tinha feito.

– E ninguém nunca poderia confundir você com uma pessoa comum.

Sorrindo, sorrindo mais do que sorrira em anos, Yuu viu o menor retribuir o sorriso e iniciar outro assunto. Tinham uma madrugada toda para conversar, talvez uma vida toda para se conhecerem. Talvez houvesse uma amizade no futuro deles, talvez algo mais. No fundo os dois sentiam que haviam encontrado alguém como eles.

  
  
  



End file.
